Paradise Before Paradise
by animewierdo
Summary: The guys wonder into a city. Hige begins looking around and finds familiar surroundings. He then begins to remember; he's in his’ twin sister(Elena) and baby sister’s(Chichi) hometown. Tsume falls in love with Elena, and learns the family secret.
1. Hometown

Chapter 1: Hometown

One day on their journey to Paradise, a land promised to the believed to be extinct wolves, the four wolves -Kiba, Hige, Tsume, and Toboe- stubbled across a large city.

"Where the hell are we?" Tsume asked.

"I don't know." Kiba answered. He turned around to see that Hige had his nose in the air and was sniffing around. "Um, Hige what are you doing?"

"It smells so familiar." Hige answered.

"What does?" Toboe asked.

"This place. It seems like I've been here before."

Hige began to walk around the city as if he knew where every thing is. If one of the guys would ask what is that place, without looking at a sign, Hige knew the name of the store and what it sold. They wondered around for a good hour till they came across a billboard advertising the largest restaurant chain in the world,_ Lunar_. Hige stared at it for a minute then smiled and without warning ran off. The boys followed him not sure where Hige was leading them, but soon found out an answer. Hige reached a gate that surrounded a huge roman styled house. He smiled and stood infrount of the closed gate.

"What is wrong with you? Where are we?" Tsume said.

"We are at my sisters' house?" Hige answered.

"Wow! You have sisters? Their owners must be rich." Toboe commented

"What? My sisters' don't have owners. Elena is too stubborn for that. Elena, my twin, owns _Lunar_. It's been so long I forgot about her and Chichi, and the fact that she lives here." Hige stood, staring at the house for several minutes wondering if he should go say Hi to his sisters or just leave. "She'll kill me if she ever finds out I didn't stop and say hi." He told him self. He then pushed in the code on the code panel to open the gate, and they walked up to the door. Hige stood in front of the door hesitating to ring the door bell.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked

"Nothing it's just the last time I was here, I was in some trouble and Sissy had to get me out of it."

"It figures." Commented Tsume.

"Is Sissy your nick name for Elena?" Toboe asked.

"Yea." Hige laughed. "Sorry Chichi and I have called her that for so long it's hard to call her by her name." Hige then looked at the doorbell and went to ring it but stopped. Maybe we should go he thought to himself. He looked at the others, sighed, and turned to leave.

By that time it didn't matter if Hige rang the doorbell or not because without warning the door flew open, and a long hair version of Hige flung her arms around Hige.

"Elena, How did you know I was out here."

"I walked past the security room and saw you and your friends at the gate. By the way, who are your friends?"

"Well the blue-eyed one on the right is Kiba, the little one about Chichi's age is Toboe, and the last one is Tsume."

Elena looked at each one as Hige introduced them and smiled, but when Tsume and Elena locked eyes; they both then stared at each other.

"Hello, Earth to Sissy." Hige waved his hand in front of Elena trying to get her attention.

She turned her head and looked at Hige and asked. "What brings you here?"

"Nothing, just thought I would stop by to say hi."

"What kind of trouble are you into now?" Elena asked in an annoyed tone.

"None, other than this guy that is hunting us."

"You are being hunted? Oh, Hige, don't tell me you boys have been running around in your wolf form. What is wrong with you? Does that hunter know what your human form looks like? Well it doesn't matter come on in. You boys are filthy and must be starved to death."

"Are you sure, Sissy? I don't want to make any trouble for you."

"Hige, since we have opened our eyes you have been making trouble for me. Any ways I already thought you were dead, I don't want it to actually come true. Now you boys are safe here. Come on in."


	2. Siblings

Chapter 2: Siblings

Elena lead the boys into the living room and asked them if they would like something to drink. When she came, back she sat down and asked.

"So what lead you boys hear?"

"Well we just stumbled across the city. We are kind of on our way to Paradise." Kiba answered.

Elena raised an eye brow and said. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No, Sissy, we are really on our way to Paradise."

"Ok. Whose idea was it to do this?"

"It was Kiba's." Tsume answered.

"Ok, Kiba, do you know how dangerous that is?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Yet you are willing to try?"

"Yes ma'am"

"You know that several wolves have tried and have died failing?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Yet you still wish to look for Paradise?"

"Yes ma'am"

Elena began to laugh then said "Hige, For a second I was happy you weren't dead but now all I want to know is, would you prefer an indoor funeral or an outdoor funeral?"

"That's not funny, Where is Chichi? It seems she's the only nice one in this family. Wait, your not going to stop me?"

"No, not this time. You're going to do what you want, like all ways. I'm getting too old to care anymore. However, Chichi is at Cheerleading tryouts."

"Hey your only two minutes older than I am. Cheerleading?"

"Yea, Hige I know that you don't understand and it seems like to me you friends don't understand this either, but humans think we are extinct and when they thought we weren't they feared us and tried to kill us off. All I want is for you and Chichi to live and not go through life worrying about finding food or if you have a hunter on you trail. It will be better if wolves just tried to fit in with the human world."

"You're wrong." Kiba said

"I'm sorry if I have offended you, Kiba, but in my experience it's just easier to remain in human form."

"Sissy! Sissy! Sissy!"

A little girl about Toboe's age with short brown hair and red eyes, just like her older siblings, ran into the main living room. On sight on Hige she stood staring at him then smiled and jumped on him. The two wolves rolled around the floor laughing and playing. They soon hit a long, tall, thin table with a vase on it, the vase began to fall to the floor but luckily Tsume caught it before it shattered. He stood up and handed the vase to Elena.

"Thank you." She smiled picked up the round table and looked at her two siblings. Chichi was now sitting in Hige's lap and hugging him.

"Hige, it's so nice to see you again. Sissy and I thought you were dead. How long are you staying?"

"No, I'm not dead, yet. I don't know. I guess as long as Sissy would allow us to stay?"

"You all are welcome as long as you want. Now Chichi don't be rude and introduce your self to our gust, please."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Chichi."

Kiba and Tsume introduced them selves, but when it was Toboe's turn he couldn't seem to get anything to come out. He just stood there blushing.

"And this is Toboe." Hige said.

Chichi giggled and said "Pleased to meet you. Oh guess what, Sissy! I made the Cheerleading squad!"

"That is great. I see we are going to need a special dinner to celebrate. Hige, Do me a favor and show the boys to their rooms."

Elena and Chichi went into to kitchen and Hige lead the guys up stairs.

"Um, Hige did Elena mean what she said?" Toboe asked

"Oh no, she just contradicts herself when she's nervice. She really isn't going to start plaining my funeral." Hige said laughing.

"No, not that. I mean about it's better to stay human. Why does she fell that why?"

Hige's smile soon fell from his face. "I rather not talk about that."

Not soon after that, Chichi ran up stairs screaming that supper was ready. The boys went into the dinning room and sat at a long table that was filled with large amounts of food, and their eyes grew wide. Each sat down staring, ready to dig in.

"I hope I cooked enough food." Elena said as she walked in the dinning room carrying a bowl full of mashed potatoes.

"This is just fine, thank you." Kiba said.

"Well dig in. Make sure you eat all of it. I don't fell like putting leftovers in the fridge."

"Ok." Hige said grabbing a bowl of mashed potatoes, a spoon, and began to eat directly from the bowl.

"Gross. Hige, save some for the rest of us." Tsume said snatching the bowl away from Hige.

Toboe and Chichi laughed. At that same time they both grabbed for a spoon that was in the corn. Their hands touched and they looked at each other and blushed.

"Go on. I can wait." Toboe told Chichi.

"Thank you." She said smiling "Oh before I forget, Sissy, don't forget you promised to take off work on Saturday so that I can have that pool party. You all are invited as well."

"Oh what a good idea Chichi. We will have a barbeque with a air-jump and several games. Don't worry I remembered, I've already wrote it down in my planner."

"Oh thats right, Chichi, your birthday is Saturday." Hige exclaimed.

"Oh it is?" Toboe asked.

"How old will you be?" Tsume asked.

"Fourteen." Chichi said smiling.

"Hey, thats how old I am." Toboe said.

Chichi smiled.

Later that night Elena was in the kitchen putting dishes away in the dishwasher, when Tsume walked in.

"Any thing I can get you, Tsume?"

"No, I was just wondering if I could help you with any thing."

"Oh thats fine I'm almost done."

"Oh ok. Well, I guess I'll just leave and let you finish."

"No, it's ok. I don't mind. Now that I think of it you could do something for me."

"What?"

"Stay and talk with me. Please, Tsume."

"I would like that."

At that same time up stairs, Toboe stood behind his bedroom door way waiting for Hige to walk past. As soon as Hige did this, Toboe grab him and pulled him into his room, shutting the door behind him.

"Toboe, What the hell are you doing?"

"Sh, I need your help."

"With what?"

"Your going shopping for Chichi's birthday tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Yea."

"I need you to help me pick out the prefect gift for her, please."

Hige smiled. "You like her don't you?"

Toboe blushed and said. "Maybe a little. Are you going to help me or not?"

Hige laughed. "Sure."


	3. What Crush?

Chapter 3: What crush?

The next morning a little wolf stood in her older sister's bedroom door begging her to let her stay home.

"Come on, Sissy. Can't I just stay home for this one time? I promise not to ask any more."

"I'm sorry Chichi. I would let you stay home but you would bother the boys too much. Any ways don't you want to tell all of your friends about making the cheer squad?"

"Yea, but. Please."

Elena looked at her little sister as she sat in her wolf form giving Elena the "puppy dog pout." Elena then laughed and said. "Listen I know what you are up to, last year when I let you stay home before your birthday you found all your gifts and unwrapped them. Not this year little missy."

"I promise I won't. Hige will be here to watch me."

Elena raised her eyebrow and stared at her.

"No thats final; any ways, Hige and Toboe are leaving to go look around and Lord only knows what trouble you will cause Tsume and Kiba."

"I won't cause any trouble at all, I promise."

"You remember the last five babysitters we had? Those poor ladies, every one of them are still in therapy after whatever the hell you did to them."

"Well Tsume and Kiba are different they are wolves, I'm sure they will run away fast enough."

Elena stared at Chichi for a minute. "Get ready. It's only Friday it won't hurt to go to school for one last day."

Chichi sighed and gave up. "Yes ma'am."

"Come on, Sissy, it's only one day." Hige said, before reviling that he was standing outside of the door listening the whole time.

"Well, Hige, you see one time instead of a babysitter I hired a nanny. The lady walked in with dark black hair, when they put her in the ambulance her hair was white, and don't even ask me how she got up there, but the police found her hanging upside down from the ceiling.Also I had to leave work early that day because I got a call from the police telling me that there was screaming coming from my house, and something that sounded like a dog howling."

Hige laughed and said "Thats my Chichi. A trouble maker just like me."

"Hige, shut up. I'll be back at lunch. Be good and when you go out today be very careful. I'm leaving, Chichi!" Elena kissed her brother on the cheek, and her and Chichi left.

Later that day Hige and Toboe were out shopping for a birthday gift for Chichi.

"Wow, Hige, come here do you think she will like that dress?"

"One thing I learned about women, they don't like it when guys buy them clothes as a gift. They think we are either calling them fat or saying that they aren't dressing write."

"Oh, what about a stuff animal or some jewelry? Or a purse with some jewelry? Or a pure with a stuff animal and some jewelry?"

"You know something, Toboe?"

"What?"

"I wouldn't be nearly as freaked out about this, if Chichi wasn't my little sister."

Toboe laughed and said. "I'm sorry. Actually to tell you the truth when I told you I liked her I thought you were going to kill me."

"No, I think it's kind of cute. You know what?"

"What?"

"I think Chichi would like a purse and a stuff animal. You know what else she would like?"

"No what?"

"If that purse was filled with chocolate. She loves chocolate-covered cherries."

"I like that idea. That would be perfect." Toboe smiled. "Her present would be almost as sweet as she is."

"Ok, kid, you freaking me out again."

About this same time Elena was in her office cheerfully working on some paper work. When her secretary/best friend walked into the room.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Lin, whatever do you mean?"

"I have never seen you so cheery before. Don't get me wrong, you're a naturally cheery person but never this cheery."

"I'm just in a good mood today."

"Oh my gosh! You've met a guy?"

"No, yes, no, ye- wait what makes you think that?"

"Girl I know you and I know women. Hello I am a woman. Any ways I knew it had to be a guy, it couldn't be the fact your brother was in town. He seems to all ways cause so much trouble."

"How did you know that my brother was in town?"

"I tried calling you last night and he picked up and told me you were busy flirting with a guy in the kitchen. So who is he and what is he like?"

" His name is Tsume he's really stubborn, kind of arrogant, and he has this, I don't know, . . . rebellious spirt. For some reason I just can't help but love that about him.Actually, it kinda reminds me of someone but who?"

"You."

Elena rolled her eyes and said "I am nothing like him."

"It sounds like it to me, you are."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Don't you have a job to do?"

"Yea, but this is just so much more fun."

It was lunch time and Elena went to take the boys some lunch. She got into the house and looked around, but she couldn't find anyone. She went down stairs to look and see if anyone was in the weight room, and sure enough Tsume was in there exercising. Elena didn't say a word, instead she just cracked the door and watched Tsume.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice behind Elena. She turned around and saw Kiba standing behind her.

"Oh nothing just came to tell you all that I've brought some lunch. I guess Toboe and Hige are still out shopping?"

"Yea they are."

Elena sighed and said "Well I got to get back to work see you guys later."

As she walked out of the house and got into her car, Tsume watched her. He soon turned around and asked "Was she spying on me?"

"Yea, I believe she was."

Tsume smiled as he reached into the bag and grabbed a hamburger. Kiba stared at Tsume trying to figure out what was going on in his head and then it hit him.

"You like her don't you?"

"No!"

Kiba smiled and said "Oh I think you do."

"Leave me the hell alone." Tsume picked up his hamburger and took it upstairs to his room.

"I don't like her." He told himself. "Why would she even care about me? We have nothing in common. I'm an outcast. I could never fit in her perfect life. It would never work."

"Well you don't know if you never try." Kiba said, standing in Tsume's doorway.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Kiba smiled and gave Tsume a strange look.

"What is that all about?"

"You should try it. Something tells me you and her are more alike than you think. You maybe wrong, and you and her maybe the best thing that ever will happen to each other."

"What if your wrong?"

"You're afraid, aren't you?"

"Afraid of what?"

"Falling in love with her and being loved. You've never really, have been loved, have you?"

"Humph. Go away."

"Ok I'll go but I think you should go after her. If you don't, I will."

Tsume grew mad and screamed. "Leave her alone!"

Kiba smiled and walked out shutting the door behind him.


	4. Happy Birthday

Chapter 4: Happy Birthday!

It was 6:00 on a beautiful Saturday morning and everyone were in their beds asleep, well all but one little birthday girl. She crawled up in her older sister's bed and laid under the covers staring, watching her sleep. The older sister was sleeping calmly until she began to feel as if she was being watched she opened her eyes and nearly fell off the bed.

"Chichi, what the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing just waiting till you woke up."

"Why?"

"Because you said you would finish decorating for my party as soon as you got up and ate breakfast."

"Chichi, it's 6:00 A.M.. My alarm is set to go off for another two hours. Go back to bed your party isn't until 11:00."

"I'm already a wake. Can't you at least fix me some breakfast?"

"No." Elena crawled back in bed and closed her eyes and ignored her little sister's further requests for her to fix breakfast.

"Come on, Sissy, it's my birthday you have to be nice to me." Chichi was now jumping on the bed, but Elena just moaned and rolled over throwing Chichi off. "Oh well since you are ignoring me, I'll just go find my gifts."

"Good luck, but your gifts haven't arrived yet."

"But you said yesterday that I couldn't stay home because I'll open my gifts. So they must be here."

"I did say that, but I never said that they were here. I just said you opened them up last year while I was at work."

"Oh come on, Sissy, get up."

"If you don't go away, I'm going to get up and get the phone and cancel your gifts."

"Well you can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Cause they are here."

"No, they are not."

"Well you can't be that mean of a sister."

"Wanna bet?" Elena got up and grabbed the cordless phone.

"No, I'll be good."

"Promise?"

Chichi looked into her sister's eyes and said "Yes ma'am"

"No, you won't. I can see it in your eyes." Elena began to dial a number.

"No, please don't." Chichi jumped up and tried to grab the phone out of her sister's hands, but failed. Elena then ran outside her bed room shutting the door and holding it shut as her sister pulled on the door from the inside.

"Sissy, what are you doing?" Hige asked

"Calling the down stairs number."

"Why?"

"So that I can mess with Chichi's head."

Elena then heard four voices laughing. She looked over and saw that not only was Hige out of bed watching her but so was Tsume, Kiba, and Toboe. Elena, now embarrassed, hung up the phone, open the door, let Chichi out, and went into her room shut the door all without saying another word. No one saw very much of Elena till about 11:00 when guest began to arrive. The first to arrive was Lin.

"Hey girl. Where is Chichi I need to give her, her gift before it runs away?" Lin said

"What do you mean 'before it runs away'?" Elena asked.

"I got her a little kitten."

"Oh no, you didn't."

"Yea, why is there a problem with that?"

"Yes, I got her a puppy."

"Oh, oops."

"Oh well, she's outside with Toboe."

"Who?"

"Oh this cute little guy she has a crush on."

"Aw. Hey, so is that Tsume here?"

"Yes, why?"

"Where is he?"

"Outside with Hige. Why?"

"No reason." Lin smiled and ran outside to meet everyone. Elena began to follow her but the door bell rang. It wasn't long before all the guests have arrived and everyone was doing their own thing.

"So, Elena, which of those guys are Tsume?" Lin asked, pointing toward Kiba and Tsume.

"The one in the black swimsuit and the X scare on his chest is Tsume. The one in the blue suit is Kiba, and if you haven't notice the young one that has been with Chichi the whole time, in the red suit, is Toboe."

"Oh Tsume's cute and so is Kiba, meow. So why don't you let me take over the hamburgers for a bit and you go talk to Tsume?"

"No, I'm ok, thanks. Wait, did you just say meow toward Kiba? "

"What do you mean your ok? Girl, go and hook up with the guy. Yes, as a matter of fact I did. So what are you going to do about it?"

The two girls laughed, but mean while Kiba and Tsume were sitting at the table talking about Elena.

"You've been staring at Elena to whole time she's been standing there. Why don't you just go over and talk to her?"

"No, I'm ok just sitting here."

"No, I don't think your ok. I think you need to go talk to her. How are you ever going to be able to tell her how you feel about her if you're just sitting around just staring at her?"

Tsume didn't reply he just sat there staring at Elena. He then got up and walked over to Elena and asked "Is there any thing I could help you with?"

"No, not right now . . . " just then Lin stepped on Elena's foot " . . . well if you don't mind you could go into the kitchen and cut up a watermelon."

"Sure."

As he walked away Lin lean over and whispered to Elena "Aren't you going to go help him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just go to the kitchen with him."

Elena did what her friend told her and went into the kitchen. She watched Tsume as he tried to cut the watermelon, but she finally laughed and said."Tsume, you're not doing it wright. Here let me show you."

She grabbed the knife out of his hand. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"See like this." She began to carve the watermelon into a long perfect triangular shape then cutting the long triangular shape into smaller, more eatable triangular shapes.

"Oh ok, let me try." Tsume took the knife out of Elena's hand and tried to cut the watermelon.

"No your not cutting smoothly. Here." She grabbed his hand and began to move his hand in order to help him to cut more smoothly.

Without noticing it they were both smiling at the thought that they were almost, in a way, holding hands. Elena stopped moving Tsume's hand and looked into his eyes, he looked back into hers.

"Tsume, you have the most beautiful golden I have ever seen."

Tsume smiled and lean in to kiss Elena when Chichi comes running into the kitchen. Half mad, Tsume and Elena pulled away from each other and looked at Chichi.

"Sissy, everyone on is ready for the seed spitting contest."

"Ok let me just finish cutting up the watermelon. It won't take long."

"Ok" Chichi skipped out and walked over to where Kiba, Hige, Toboe, and Lin stood.

"That was not what I had in mind." Lin said

"What were they doing?" Hige asked

"Well it looked like they were about to kiss."

"And you stopped them?" Toboe asked.

"Well I didn't mean to."

"Oh well at least they know that they care for each other." Kiba said.

Well back in the kitchen Elena finished cutting the watermelon as Tsume put the slices onto two long trays. They picked up the trays to take them outside. As Tsume was just about to push the door open to allow Elena to walk through with one of the trays, Elena smiled and kissed Tsume on the cheek. Both Tsume and Elena smiled and they went outside and placed the trays on one of the tables.

Lin looked at Tsume and Elena and turned and told Hige."Awe, have you noticed it's been about an hour since they came out of the kitchen and look at them now. They haven't been to far away from each other since."

"Yea, I know. It's kind of creepy." Hige commented.

"I think it's so cute. . . . Well I've never seen her with a guy before and now that I think about it, it is kind of creepy."

Elena and Tsume were standing by the grill talking. Tsume watched as Elena flip over the last couple of hamburgs.

"So what inspired you to become a cook and start your own restaurant?" Tsume asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because. I have to show you."

"Well show me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just want to know everything about you. I want to know why you do the things you do. I want to know what makes you happy. I want to know everything."

"You will, just as long as I know everything about you." Elena and Tsume smiled at each other. Elena smiled and then begun to laugh.

"What?" Tsume asked

"Nothing." She began to laugh harder and turn to look at Lin.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just Lin was wright. We are a lot like."

"I suppose we are."

At that same time a third conversation was going on, but this time in the pool.

"So, Toboe, are you enjoying your self?" Chichi asked.

"Yes I am."

"What do you think of my friends?"

"They are great."

"Oh thats . . . " Before Chichi could even finish her sentence a whistle began to blow.

"Ok you all it's time to eat and to watch Chichi open her gifts." Lin announced.

After everyone got their plates and sat down, Elena began to pass out the gifts.

"Well, Chichi, lets start with mine since it's just now arrived."

Sitting before Chichi was a huge square box. She ripped open the gift expecting to get a huge gift, but she pulls out a water bowl, a dog bed, and several other dog items. She looks puzzled at her sister and said. "Wow, this is great I didn't know you thought so low of me."

"Oh no, Chichi, those aren't for you. Think of them as accessories." Elena then walked into the house.

"What is she doing?" Everyone asked each other. Elena soon came out of the house holding a little black dog with a white spot on the lower part of his back.

"Oh My Gosh! You mean I get a kitten and a puppy." She looked down at her kitten, which was now sitting in her lap, and began to pet it. The kitten was much like the dog but was white with a black spot on its head.

"So what are you going to name them?" Toboe asked

"Simple the kitten is Ying and I guess the puppy Yang."

Lin laughed and said "Oh, I see how that could be."

"Ok next is Toboe's gift." Elena said.

"Awe, Toboe, you didn't have to get me anything."

"It's ok I wanted to."

Elena gave the huge pink gift bag to Chichi she looked in it and looked back up to Toboe as she pulled the little brown stuff wolf with a brown Louie Vuiton purse clinched in it mouth.

"Awe, that is so cute. Thank you, Toboe."

"Wait, open the purse and look inside."

Chichi did so and found that the purse was filled with chocolate cover cherries.

"Aw, chocolate-covered cherries. My favorite. Thank you so much, Toboe." Chichi then got up and hugged Toboe.

The rest of the party was just wonderful. Everyone had a great time. It was 5:00 when everyone was completely gone and the only thing to do was to clean up. Elena went into the kitchen and grabbed a few trash bags and went back out and began to clean up. Until Hige came outside.

"Hey, Sissy, you've been doing everything. Why don't you let me do the clean up?"

"Really? Thanks."

Elena handed Hige the trash bags and walked inside.


	5. Happiness

Chapter 5: Happiness

Elena walked into the house and left Hige outside to clean. She went upstairs into her office, and began working on some paper work. Tsume soon stood in the doorway and began to watch her.

"Yes?" She said, not even turning around to see who it was. Tsume said nothing he just walked up behind her and rapped his arms around her neck and placed his chin on the top of her head. Elena kept working and smiled. Tsume then kissed Elena on the cheek.

"You shouldn't do that." Elena said.

"Why not?"

"Because I might begin to think you like me." She put down her pen and turned to face Tsume.

"What if I do?"

"What if you don't?"

"No, I think I do." He then began to lean in to kiss Elena but was interrupted by Chichi.

"Sissy, where is Hige?"

"Outside." After Chichi left to find her brother Elena got up and shut the door. She then walked over to Tsume and rapped her arms around his neck and they began to kiss when Chichi knocked on the door.

"Sissy, Mimi and Yumi called and wanted Toboe and me to go to the fair with them. Is that ok?"

"Sure, go on." Elena looked into Tsume's eyes and smiled. He then rapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him but, yet again, Chichi began to knock on the door.

"You don't mind driving us do you?"

Elena sighed and pulled away from Tsume. And said. "Ok lets just hurry ok?"

"Can we get some ice-cream before we go to the fair?"

Elena turned and looked at Tsume. He shrugged and said "It is her birthday. I'll wait up for you." He then kissed her, and Elena, Chichi, and Toboe left.

In the car Chichi asked "So, Toboe, have you ever heard Green Day?"

"No, I don't think I have."

"What? You've never heard of Green Day? That is Chichi's favorite band."

"Sure, is. Here, I have the CD."

The entire time Chichi and Toboe were talking and listening to the CD, Elena was thinking about Tsume.

"How could someone make me feel like this? When was the last time I've ever felt this happy?" She thought to herself. They had just got out of Dairy Queen when Elena snapped back to reality.

"Sissy, Sissy, are you all right?"

"Yes, Chichi, I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"How cute a couple you and Toboe are." Elena smiled and looked at the two kids.

"Couple?" They both asked.

"Yes, couple."

"Are we?" Chichi asked Toboe.

"Well, I don't know." Toboe answered "I do like you, a lot."

"I like you too." Chichi said as she blushed.

"Aw, how cute." By that time they had reached the entrance to the fair. "Well, you kids have fun. Call me when you are ready to come home."

When Elena got back to the house, she noticed that she had been gone for two hours. She went into the living room and noticed Hige asleep on the couch. She walked over and took the bowl of popcorn, which was laying on his stomach, and the bottles of cola and put them in the kitchen. She then went back and laid a blanket over him. She walked up stairs and looked into Kiba's room and saw that he was asleep. She looked across the hall and noticed Tsume's light was still on. She smiled and opened the door and walked in. Tsume had fallen asleep reading a book as he was waiting for Elena to get home.

"I don't blame you." Elena said. She then took the book out of his hands and tucked Tsume in bed. She then kissed him on the forehead, turned off the light, and went into her room. It wasn't long before Chichi called wanting to come home.

"So, did you two have fun?"

"Yes ma'am. Hey, I was talking to some other friends and they want to know if we can come back tomorrow."

"Sure. We will make a day of it. All of us will go."

"All of us?"

"Yea, Hige, Kiba, Tsume, Toboe, you, and me. All of us."

"Yea, that sounds fun." Chichi said in a low voice.

"You ok?" Toboe asked Chichi.

Chichi just smiled and said. "Yea, just a little bit tired."

That night Elena went to bed and she was sleeping so wonderfully when she was awoken. She looked at the clock and saw it was 4:00 A.M. She rolled over aggravated but soon saw it was Tsume.

She smiled and said. "What are you doing up at 4:00 in the morning?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to finish what I started." He then crawled under the covers with Elena and kissed her. His hand soon went under her shirt and he began to rub her waist and he then slowly began move his hand down. She twitched and broke away from his kiss.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"No I'm fine. You just found a tickle spot."

"Oh I did?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't do that."

"What?" He asked and again raising his eyebrow.

"That."

"I don't know what you are talking about." He again raised his eyebrow.

"Thats my thing."

"Oh this?" he said raising his eyebrow again.

"Yes that."

"No, I think you are confused. The eyebrow thing is my thing."

"No, it's not."

"You wanna bet?" He smiled and then got on top of her and began to tickle her. Elena began to twitch and turn and began to scream.

"Stop it! Please!"

By that time Hige and Chichi were outside the door watching them.

"I don't think I've ever seen him like that." Hige said.

"Who?"

"Tsume. He's always been so uptight."

Chichi said nothing but turned and went back to bed as Ying and Yang followed her.

"What's her problem?" Hige asked himself.

Later that night Elena and Tsume were just laying in the bed holding each other when Elena began to laugh.

"What?" Tsume asked.

"It's nothing. It's just I don't remember the last time I've been this happy."

"Yea, I know. I don't remember the last time I smiled before I meet you."

Elena looked into Tsume's eyes and smile and said. "Tsume, thank you."

"We should really thank your brother. If it wasn't for him, we would have never meet."

"Yea, you right. I'll Thank him in the morning."

Tsume then pulled Elena closer and they soon feel asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Hate

**Warning:** Minor Bad Language, Slight Nudity, and Sexual Content

Chapter 6: Hate

Tsume woke the next morning from a scream coming from across the hall, in the bathroom. He got up and ran to the bathroom. He opened the door and a little kitten came running out. He looked up and saw Elena standing there with a towel in her hands, but it didn't cover much. He began to blush and turn his head. Elena rapped the towel around her and walked over to him.

"Oh, so now you want to be shy. Last night you wanted to fuck me." She then walked over and kissed him.

"Yea, your right." He began to kiss her back. He then slowly pushed her against the wall. She then dropped the towel and began to unzip his pants.

"Wait." Elena said. "We can't do this now."

"Why not?"

"I told Chichi that we would go to the fair. We don't have time."

"Oh ok." Tsume said as he pouted.

"For such an uptight person, you're being so much like a guy."

"No. I'm being so much like a horny guy, around a cute girl." He then kissed her on the cheek.

Elena shook her head and laughed. "You need to get ready."

"Aw, Do I have to?"

"I'm not going to be around someone who stinks. I don't care if they are a wolf who lives out in the wild."

"Ok. I'll go take a bath. You want to take one with me?"

Elena laughed again. "I can't believe you. Maybe later. I've got to go do my hair and make up."

It was 11:00 when they got to the fair.

"Sissy, can we ride the roller coaster?" Chichi asked.

"Ok. Lets go."

They got into line yet it wasn't long before they got to the ride. Tsume began to get in the same cart with Elena when Chichi ran up and said. "Can I sit with you, Sissy?"

Elena looked at Tsume, but he nodded and sat in the cart behind them with Toboe.

"Wahoo! That was fun, Sissy lets go on another ride."

"Ok. Which one?"

"How about the cliffhanger?"

"Ok." They got up to the ride and Elena and Tsume got in together.

"No, Sissy, lets sit in this one."

Elena smiled and moved over and sat next to Chichi. Well this happen for about an hour with Elena, Chichi, and Tsume. It didn't matter what ride it was Chichi wanted to sit with Elena.

"Tsume."

"Yes, Toboe."

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Well Chichi only wants to hang out with Elena. Don't get me wrong I don't have a problem with you, but I've only been hanging out with you, Hige, and Kiba. I feel like she doesn't want me around."

"Let me go talk to Elena."

Elena was standing with Chichi and her friends buying a drink. Until Tsume walked over and pulled her to the side.

"I think you need to talk to Chichi. Toboe feels left out. She's only been hanging out with you and her friends. She hasn't spent much time with him."

"Yea, I know. I was about to talk to her about that." She then turned to Chichi.

"Chichi, come over here, please."

"Yes ma'am. What do you want?"

"How come you haven't been spending much time with Toboe?"

"I have. Haven't I?"

"Well he doesn't feel that way. I think you should go and apologize and Tsume, Kiba, Hige, and I are going to go and let you all hang out. Ok? Just be back here by three so we can go to 'Lunar' and grab a bit to eat. Did you invite your friends?"

"Ok. Yes, they all called and they can come."

"Ok. Be good."

As Elena and the guys walked off, Chichi slowly and sadly walked over to Toboe. She kissed him on the cheek and said. "Sorry. I didn't mean to leave you out."

Toboe blushed. "It's ok."

"You want to go a ride? You know just me and you?"

Before Toboe could reply the then girls ran over and pulled Chichi to the side.

"Oh my gosh! You kissed him on the cheek." Kim screamed, as the others giggled.

"So why have you been neglecting him?" Ami asked.

"Well I didn't mean to. I guess as I was trying so hard to keep Tsume away from Elena I kinda pushed him away.

"Why were you trying to keep him away from her?" Mimi asked.

"Because she's my sister!" Chichi screamed. "He needs to leave her alone!"

"Why? He makes her so happy. I don't think I've ever seen her this happy before." Renee said.

"I know they make each other happy, but if they get to close she will stop wanting to spend time with me. Since I'm not as fun and don't make her happy. Then when they have kids I will be forgotten."

"No, Elena's not like that she loves you." Nina said.

"Yea, you two are like best friends. I think you should talk to her. She will understand, and I'm sure she will set some limits so that she can spend time with you as well as spend time with Tsume." Ami said.

"No, she will hate me. She loves Tsume. She hasn't told him that she loves him but I know she does. If I tell her I want her to spend less time with him she will get mad, and feel like I'm an annoyance and not want me any more."

"I don't think she will do that." Kim said.

"Well I just rather not talk to her. Lets go over back with the guys and have some fun. They probably miss us." the girls walked off but chichi stayed back."Hey, Kina, may I talk to you alone."

"Sure."

"You are like my best friend in the world, right?"

"Yea."

"I can ask you any thing, right?"

"Girl, you know you can. What is it?"

Chichi began to cry and said. "You don't think Elena will get rid of me do you?"

"No, like the others said you and her are like best friends and she loves you. I just think you should talk to her."

"But I can't."

Kina grabbed Chichi and hugged her. "Well if she gets rid of you, I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind adopting you."

Chichi smiled. "That would be nice."

"She wouldn't get rid of you, but I think you should talk to someone other than us. Come on, we need to get you on a ride with Toboe."

Everyone had fun that day and at 3:00 they meet and went to eat at 'Lunar'". Chichi sat between Toboe and Kina and infrount of Tsume. All during lunch Chichi would give, at any chance she had, a dirty look toward Tsume.

"I hate you so much." She thought to herself. "Just go away and leave Elena alone. I hate you! She's my sister and you are taking her away from me!"

"Chichi? Are you ok?" Kina and Toboe asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry, now what were you saying?"

They finally got back to the house about 5:00. Chichi didn't say much of any thing she just took Toboe and went upstairs.

"What's wrong with her today?" Hige asked

"I don't know." Elena replied

"Do you think one of us should go talk to her?"

"No, I think whatever is bothering her she will just need time to think about it. If she wants to talk, I'm sure she will talk to one of us."

Later that afternoon Hige was in the kitchen eating when Chichi came in.

"Hige, can I ask you something?"

"Sure what do you need?" Hige mumbled under the mouth full of sandwich he just forced in his mouth.

"Have you ever hated someone?"

"No, I can't say that I have. Why? Whom do you hate?"

"No one, I just wonder what I could do about it? You know if I hated someone."

"Well first of all, I don't think anyone really hates anyone else. I think they are mad at them and feel as if they hate them. So what I would do is if they don't know that I was mad at them, I would tell them and explain why I feel that why. Even if they do know I would try to explain to them why I'm mad. Maybe we can sort it out."

"Ok thanks, Hige." She walked over and hugged him.

"More than happy to help, but I'm not a very good advice giver. You should have asked Elena, but I'm glad you came to me."

"No, She to busy with Tsume to listen to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing. I'll talk to you later, Toboe and I are going for a swim."

"Ok. Hey, before you go, can you get me a bag of chips and some chip dip."

Chichi smiled and got him what he asked for. "Hige."

"Yes."

"Thanks for bringing Toboe and Kiba. They are really fun."

"No prob. any time." He then took another big bit of his sandwich and threw in some chips.

Mean while Elena and Tsume were upstairs looking at photos of Chichi, Hige, and herself.

"Look here is Chichi when she was five."

"Oh, she's so cute. Just like her beautiful sister. She's so sweet you have done a good job with her."

Elena smiled. "Yea, she is. I try so hard. I love her and Hige so much. They are all I have left, I could never be able to handle it if any thing ever happens to them-Oh Look. This was the very first 'Lunar' restaurant that ever opened."

"You still haven't shown me what inspired you to do that."

"You'll see. If you come with me to the 5 yr anniversary of the opening with me."

"When is it?"

"This Tuesday."

"Sure I'll be more than happy to go with you. Um . . . Elena."

"Yes."

"What happen to your parents?"

Elena didn't say anything she just flipped through the pictures and began to cry.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring back bad memories." He grabbed her and held her close. "You don't have to tell me." He then kissed her forehead and let her cry on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok keep crying. Sometimes tears are the best healers."

She laid her head back on his shoulder and began to cry even harder. Tsume pulled her even closer to him and whispered. "Keep crying. Let it all out. It's not good to bottle it up. I'm here."

Still crying she looked up at him and said. "Thank you so much. I don't think ever since it happen, I've actually cried. I couldn't cry, not infrount of Chichi. She didn't understand what had happen."

Tsume brushed her tears away, but didn't say a word just, he didn't even ask what happen, he just held her. "She will tell me what happen when she is ready." He thought to himself.

She cried for a good long while, but adventually cried her self to sleep in Tsume's arms. He kissed her on the forehead and tucked her into bed and whispered. "I love you. I'll make sure Hige and Chichi stays safe. I promise."


	7. Regular Day

Chapter 7: Regular Day

The next morning Elena woke up and saw that Tsume wasn't with her. She got up and began to get ready to go to work. She couldn't help but wonder what happen to Tsume so she looked in his room and sure enough he was in his bed asleep. She smiled and kissed him.

"Sissy!" Chichi had screamed from downstairs.

"Sissy!" She screamed again.

"Shh, Tsume and the others are still asleep." Elena whispered as she meets her little sister at the foot of the stairs.

Chichi just gave Elena an 'I don't care' look and continued. "I just wanted to tell you that Kina called and her mom will give me a ride to school and back today."

"Oh, ok. Is she here already?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well have a good day. Bye, love you."

"Ok I will. Love you too." Chichi got into the car and sat next to Kina.

"So did you talk to Elena?" Kina asked.

"No, but I talked to Hige."

"So what did he say?"

"He just told me to tell Tsume how I feel."

"Well are you?"

"No, I want to have little to do with him."

"Ok. Well I think you should."

Chichi just stared at her friend.

Later that day Elena was in her office working when Lin came in.

"Ok chicky. You have a lunch meeting at 12:30 today. Another meeting at 2:00 and here is some more paper work that needs to be done by . . . " Lin began to flip threw the papers. "12:00"

She then slammed down the paper work on Elena's desk.

Elena jumped and looked at her. "What?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Yea, I heard you?"

Lin then smiled and ran over and scooted Elena over and sat down. "So how was the fair?"

"It was fun."

"So, did you and Tsume go into the tunnel of love?"

"Yea, after I had to drag him."

"Drag him?"

"Yea, he didn't like the idea of flying naked guys in diapers."

They laughed. "Yea I could see why. It is kind of scary if you think about it. Fat guys wearing diapers trying to shoot you with a bow and arrow."

"That would be an interesting movie."

"What?"

"You know have this rapper that goes around rapping collage girls and then kills them by stabbing the victims in their hearts with a heart-shaped arrow."

"Girl, I think you pick the wrong profession."

"What do you mean?"

"You should have been a play write." The girls laughed. Then Lin got up and said. "So did you invite him to the banquet?"

"Yes. I did."

"Shopping trip?"

"Of course, but Chichi is riding home with a friend so she's going to be a little late."

"Does she know that she's coming?"

"No, I thought it would be a good surprise. After all you do know how much she loves to shop."

"Yea, that kid can max of a credit card. Well you have a lot to do so talk to you later." Lin had just shut the door when Elena looked at the pile of paper work sitting on her desk.

"Hell no! I can't get all this done by 12:00! Lin!" She open the door and saw Lin running down the hall. "Get back here! I do not have time for this!"

After a long day of paper work and meetings Elena and Lin arrived at Elena's place.

"Is Chichi home?" Elena asked Hige.

Hige and Kiba were in the livingroom watching T.V.. "No, not yet." At that time he looked up and saw Lin. "What happen to you?" He asked Lin.

She rubbed her hand over her know swollen lip. "I gave Elena paper work that I should have given her four days ago."

Hige and Kiba laughed. "So did you get it done?" Hige asked Elena.

"Lin did." Elena said lifting her eyebrow at Lin. Everyone laughed.

"Ha ha very funny. Oh my. Did you know about that left hook?"

"I did! I got beaten by her so many times. Thats why I'm gone all the time." Kiba and Lin smiled.

"Hige, you better keep shut before I left hook you too."

"Yes ma'am." Everyone laughed.

"So what's so funny?" Toboe asked. He and Tsume just came in from being out side.

"We are just laughing about Elena beating up Lin for giving her late paper work." Hige said.

Elena and Tsume looked at each other and smiled.

"So did you two have a good day?" Tsume asked, not taking his eyes off of Elena.

Elena smiled more and said. "It was interesting."

"Oh come on! Just kiss already. Your making me sick." Lin said jokingly. She then pushed Elena into Tsume. He caught her and rapped his arms around her.

"Oh wait one second. It's creepy enough knowing that they kiss but see it. I'm out." Hige said as he started to get up.

Just as Elena and Tsume began to kiss Elena heard a door slam.

"Thats Chichi, ready to go Lin?"

"Yea."

"Where are you going?" Tsume asked.

"We are going to go shopping for my dress for tomorrow."

"You are going to one of the anniversary banquets, Tsume?" Hige asked.

"Yea."

"Oh no."

"What?" Tsume and Elena asked.

"Nothing. You have no idea what you are getting your self into."

"And what would that be?" Elena asked.

"The banquets are boring."

"No they are not!" Lin and Elena screamed.

"You've never been to one; you've been gone for three years!" Elena said.

"I went to the 2nd year one."

"Just go and help Tsume pick out his tuxedo. I'll deal with you later. Here take the van and please don't wreck it." Elena said.

"Don't worry I'll drive." Tsume said taking the keys from Elena. They kissed and went out into the garage.

Elena pulled the car out and they yelled. "Chichi, come on we are going shopping."

"For real?" She then ran over and got into the car. "Why are we going shopping?"

"Just to go and to pick out a dress for tomorrow night's banquet."

"You know, you should buy a red dress. I'm sure Tsume will love that." Lin said

"Tsume?" Chichi asked.

"Yea, I'm going with him?"

"Oh." Chichi's big smile feel off her face and she sunk into the back seat.

"Something tight and short, but not to tight or Tsume will have a time getting you out of it."

"Lin! Not infrount of Chichi!"

It didn't really matter because Chichi wasn't paying any attention any ways. "Great, he ruins even a shopping trip." she told herself.

"What did you say, Chichi?"

"Nothing, Sissy."

Once at the mall Chichi followed Lin and Elena but didn't really shop. All she could think of was how Tsume is butting in and how she could get rid of him.

"Oh how about the dress." Lin held up a v neck long, tight fitting black dress.

"No ,to slutty. I want Tsume to be turned on but not to much turned on."

Chichi just sat in a chair and snarled.

"What's wrong, Chichi?"

"Nothing. You don't mind if I go get a cookie?"

"No sweety go ahead."

Mean while at 'Tuxedo' Kiba, Tsume, Hige, and Toboe were shopping.

"What do you think abut a yellow tux?" Hige said.

"No!"

"It will bring out your eyes."

"I said no."

At that time the sales clerk just came out from the back.

"May I help you boys?"

"Yes. We are looking for a tuxedo for our friend here. He is going to a banquet with his girlfriend tomorrow night."

"Oh. I think we can do something for you."

"This is prefect!" Elena screamed from the dressing room.

"Let me see." Lin said.

Elena walked out in a red v neck, spaghetti strap dress. It hugged her top perfectly, but flared at the hips all the way to the middle of her calves.

"Oh now that is hot. I'm borrowing." Lin said.

"You know what's missing?" Elena asked

"Shoes!" They both yelled.

Elena bought the dress and found the perfect pair of shoes. Lin and Elena then walked around and looked for Chichi. They found her in Old Navy buying a top.

"So did you have fun, Chichi?"

"Tons."Chichi then whispered. "If you like being alone."

"Thats wonderful. So, Lin, you want me to take you home?"

"If it's not to much trouble."

"No, none at all."

When Elena and Chichi finally got home, Chichi didn't say much. She just told everyone goodnight and went to her room.

"Chichi, you hungry?" Elena asked but it was to late she had already shut the door to her room.

Tsume walked up behind Elena and rapped his arms around Elena's waist.

"So did you have any luck on a dress?"

"Yes, I did."

"May I see?"

"Not till tomorrow." She then turned around and kissed Tsume. "So how about you tux?"

"Your brother wanted me to get a yellow tux."

"Oh no, you didn't buy one did you?"

"No, I got a black one."

"Thats good." They kissed again. "Well I'm going to bed. I want to be rested for our date."

"Ok. I guess I'm going to go take a shower. Don't want to stink."

"You are going to take a shower tomorrow?"

"What? I'm a dog not a human. Do you expect me to take a shower ever time we go some place?" Tsume joked.

"As a matter of fact I do."

"I don't wanna." Tsume said poutingly.

"I don't care what you want. I care what I want."

"Wow, your so selfish."

"Sure am."

"Ok. Good night."

"What?"

"What about what?."

"Never mind."

Tsume kissed Elena and begun to laugh.

"You're so mean." Elena said.

"Yea, I'm cruel, callous, and yours."

"You better be mine."

"I'm yours for as long as you want me."

"Well then that will be forever."

"Well I guess I will forever be yours." Tsume then kissed Elena.

"You promise?"

"Yes. I promise."

Elena smiled and looked into Tsume's eyes. "Double promise?"

"I double, triple promise. I'm yours now and forever."

Elena kissed Tsume. "Promise you will stay alive long enough for forever?"

"Yes. I will stay alive long enough for forever."

Elena smiled and rapped her arms around Tsume's waist and laid her head on his chest. "You better."


	8. Wonderful Nights

Chapter 8: Wonderful Nights

Elena and Tsume held each other and finally kissed.

"Well I should go and let you take a shower." Elena said.

"No, come with me."

"Maybe later." She kissed him and walked into her room.

Meanwhile Chichi was watching threw her, now cracked, door. Tsume turned around and open the door to the bathroom when he heard a door slam. Not long after that Tsume was in the shower when he heard the bathroom door gentle open.

"Who's there?" No one said anything. He then washed the soap off his face. When he went to pull back the shower curtain, a hand grabbed the curtain.

"What the hell?" he said.

"It's me." Elena said as she got into the shower. "I changed my mind."

Tsume smiled and walked over to Elena and kissed her and she giggled.

"Your mind's in the gutter, again." She said.

"It's that a bad thing?"

"No." They began to make-out. Tsume put his hands on her hips and pushed her against  
the wall. He then pressed himself on her.

"Wait, Tsume. This wall is hurting me." Elena said. "Come with me." She turned off the water, open the door, look to see if anyone was coming, took Tsume's hands, and the went into Elena's bedroom. She then sat on the bed and Tsume began to kiss her. After the wonderful time of intimacy, Elena laid staring at Tsume.

"What?"

"Nothing." She then kissed him and laid her head his chest chest. She began to rub he hand over his X shaped scare.

"How did that happen?"

"It happen when I was exiled from my pack."

"Oh, why were you exiled?"

"Apparently, not everyone loves my bright and shinny personality."

Elena laughed, then begun to kiss him as she rolled over on top of him.. "Well you know what?"

"What?"

"I love your personality."

The next morning at 7:50 Chichi was banging on the door.

"Sissy, get up we are going to be late!"

"What! You haven't left yet!"

"No, youre still in bed!" Chichi went to open the door, but Hige grabbed the door and closed it.

"Sorry, it's my fault. I'm going to take you to school today."

"Why? Why isn't Elena going to work today?"

"I am, I'm going in late, today!"

"Fine!" Chichi stomped away.

Hige ran after her and caught up with her in the garage. "Chichi, what is wrong?"

"Nothing." Chichi got into the car and slammed the door.

Hige got in without saying a word. He turned on the car and began to drive toward the school. On the way he came up to a red light and stopped. He began to stare at Chichi, who was staring out of the window.

Without turning around Chichi asked. "What do you want?"

"What are you mad at?"

"I'm not mad."

"Yes you are." By this time they arrived at the school.

Chichi didn't say a word. She got out and slammed the door.

That day Elena was set up at the park for the party. She was at one of the tabled setting up the center piece when Lin came around. "What's wrong, Elena? You look distracted."

"It's Chichi. I think she is mad at me but I don't know why."

"Oh. Maybe she's jealous."

"What? What makes you think that?"

"Well in the car I noticed that when we started talking about Tsume she got quiet. Also didn't you say on the phone that at the fair she wasn't paying much attention to Toboe and keeping you and Tsume away from each other?"

"So do you think she's jealous of Tsume." 

"Well I'm not to sure but it seems like it to me."

"Do you think I should cancel my plans tonight and talk to her?"

"No, I think this is a phase. I say just let her go threw this, but if she gets worse then would ask Tsume to talk to her; tell her that he doesn't want to push her out of your life. She's a good kid and she knows you love her. It's always been just you, her, and Hige it will take time for her to get use to him, but when she does she will see you will do anything for her."

"I hope your right. I don't want to do anything to hurt her."

"I know you don't, but she's still a kid. She will understand sooner or later that he isn't trying to push her out of your life. Everything will be ok."

Elena began to cry. "I can't believe I've made her feel as if I'm pushing her away."

Lin hugged her and said. "I'm not sure that, that is what's wrong. I'm just saying it seem like to me that it is. It will be ok."

That afternoon, Chichi was already home when Elena got there. Chichi and Toboe were sitting on the couch watching T.V.. Elena walked over to Chichi hugged then kiss her. "I'm sorry,Chichi. You do know I love you?"

"Yes, I know you love me."

"You do know that no one on this planet could ever take you place or ever push you out of my life, right?"

"Yes. Sissy, is everything ok?"

Elena smiled and hugged her again. "Yes everything is just fine. Want to come with me to get my, or maybe your hair, and make-up done?"

"Sure."

At the sallon Chichi looked at Elena and asked. "Do you love Tsume?"

"Yes with all my heart, but not as much as I love you."

Chichi smiled. "Hope you have fun tonight."

"Thank you."  
Chichi began to flip threw a magazine. "I just wish you were in love with someone else." she said to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing."

That night at the party Tsume kept staring at her.

"What?"

"You look so beautiful."

"Thank you." She then kissed him on the cheek.

"So when are you going to show me what inspired you?"

Elena looked around and walked up to Lin. "Lin what time is it?"

"8:00"

Elena turned around and looked at Tsume and smiled. "In two hours."

Tsume smiled. "Well I guess only thing to do is dance."

"I guess so."

They danced, ate, and Elena introduced Tsume to everyone at the party. Later that night as Tsume and Elena were talking to treasure, Lin walked up and told Elena. "It's 10:30."

"Ok thank you, Lin." Elena put down her wine glass and grabbed Tsume. "Excuse us Lin, Minda."

They began to walk away from the party. "Close your eyes and no peaking."

Tsume closed his eyes and when he open then he saw a pond. The big, bright moon was reflecting off the water making it sparkle as if it was filled with billions of diamonds. Along the shores of the pond were white flowers that seemed to look like lunar flowers. Everything was so beautiful it looked like something from a gorgeous painting that you will find in a museum.

"Wow." Tsume said. "Are those lunar flowers?"

"No, but they look like them don't they?"

Tsume stood there staring at the beautiful pond. 

Elena rapped her arms around his waist. "It sounds stupid, but the first time I was here I was at a bonfire. I had a hamburger in my hands and Lin and I were walking around when we stummbled acroos this place. As I ate that nasty hamburger and stared at this beautiful pond, it hit me, I should become a cook. See told you it was stupid."

"No, I think it's sweet."

She looked in his eyes and smiled. "Thank you." She then kisssed him. "Tsume, can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"I love you."

Tsume smiled and kissed her. "I love you, too."


	9. Secrets Uncovered

Chapter 9: Secrets Uncovered

Elena was looking over the pond and Tsume's arms were rapped around her waist.

"I wonder if that pond is full of diamonds?" She asked.

"I don't know, maybe."

"What to find out?" Elena turned around and gave Tsume a great big smile.

"What?" Tsume said in a confused tone.

Elena grabbed Tsume's hand and began running to the pond. Without warning she pushed Tsume in and jumped in after him.

As Tsume's head broke to the surface, he screamed. "What the hell!"

"I guess it's not filled with diamonds. See, we are soaked."

"No, I don't believe it. I'm as dry as a bone."

Elena laughed as she swam over to Tsume and kissed him. "I love you so much." She said.

"Be glad I love you too or I would have killed you."

Elena laughed and they kissed again. "Come on. Lets go home."

Meanwhile back at the house Hige, Chichi, Toboe, and Kiba sat in the livingroom watching T.V..

Hige yawed and said. "I'm going for a run. I'll be back shortly."

"I don't think that is a good idea. What if Sissy finds out that you've been out of the house in your wolf form?" Chichi said.

"Well she won't find out if no one tells her. Any ways I'll be fine, and she is at that party."

"Ok. Well, I'm going to bed just be careful."

"I guess I will too." Toboe said.

As Chichi and Toboe walked up the stairs together, Toboe asked. "Why doesn't Elena want to be a wolf?"

Chichi said nothing. Tears just filled her eyes and she kissed Toboe and said. "Good night." Then she entered her room.

That night Chichi had a dream. She was standing on a hill looking over a wide desert when she heard shoots in the distance. She ran toward the sound and found a pack of wolf laying, dead. Elena and Hige walked up behind her and they smiled. Hige hugged her but in the distance she could hear footsteps. It was Tsume and he was carrying a gun. He pointed the gun at Hige and shoot and killed him. Then he grabbed Elena and took her away. Chichi woke up crying, she got up and went into Elena's room. When she turned on the light, she found Tsume in bed with Elena, they both were naked. She began to cry harder and she turned off the light and ran back into her bedroom. It wasn't long when she heard a knock on the door.

"Go away!"

It didn't work the door opened and Elena walked in. "Chichi, what's wrong?"

"Tsume."

"What about Tsume?"

"He killed Hige and took you away."

Hige had just walked in. "He did? Last time I check I was alive and well."

Elena sat on the end of Chichi's bed and said. "Oh I see. You had a nightmare. Listen, Chichi, Tsume isn't going to take me away or kill Hige. I wouldn't let him. I already told you that there is no way anyone could ever take you away from me."

"Yea, Tsume maybe a jerk and mean but he would never kill me or ever try to take Elena away."

"Chichi, He loves me. He never meant to make you feel as if he was taking me away."

"Well he is and once you two have children you will be to busy to want to be with me."

Elena laughed. "I could never be to busy where I wouldn't want to be with you. You and Hige are all I have left. Also, right now I'm so busy with you I can't see a way where I could have children, and right now I don't want to have children. You and Hige come first in my life, if I lost you two I would die."

Chichi didn't say a word her eyes just filled with tears and she cried some more "I miss momma and daddy."

Hige and Elena began to cry.

"I do too." Hige said.

"Why haven't they come back?" Chichi asked. "Do you think they got lost in Paradise and can't find away to get back?"

Elena looked up at Hige began to cry. "Chichi, sweety, I don't think they ever made it to Paradise." Elena cried and held Chichi closer to her. "But nevertheless, Hige and I are still here and no one could ever take us away from you."

"Not even Tsume?" Chichi asked.

"Not even Tsume." Elena answered.

Two hours later Tsume got up and looked into Chichi's room and found the three wolf siblings asleep. He shut the door and turned to go back to his room. Kiba stood in the hall and watched Tsume. Tsume looked up at Kiba and said. "When we leave, we leave Hige behind. His place is here with his sisters."

"What about you? You can't just leave Elena behind?"

"I think it's best that I did." He went into his room and shut the door. He laid staring into the dark and crying himself to sleep.

The next morning Elena came into Tsume's room and kissed him, waking him up. He rolled over and looked at her. "I love you." She whispered.

He kissed her and said."I love you too."

"Well I would like to stay here with you but I have to go to work."

They kissed again. "Have fun. Tell Chichi I'm sorry for making her feel like I'm stilling you away."

"Oh you heard?"

"Just a little. Wait. I'll tell her myself this afternoon."

"I think she would like that. Bye, love you more."

Tsume smiled and watched as Elena slowly backed away.

That day at work Elena was sitting at her desk working on some paper work when Lin came in.

"Have you seen the paper today?"

"No, why?"

"Some people think they spotted a wolf last night."

Elena picked up the paper and looked at the picture of the 'so called' wolf. "Hige." She whispered.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Lin, what time is it?"

"It's lunch time."

"Oh. Ok, well I'm gone to go check up on the guys."

"And get some more butty?"

"What?"

"I noticed you and Tsume left early. You got some didn't you?"

"Maybe. Well I'm going to go."

"Hey, aren't you going to tell me about it?"

"Once I get back."

She arrived back home and began screaming. "Hige, Hige! Get your ass over here!"

"What did I do?"

"You went out for a little run last night! Didn't you! Several humans saw you! It's all in the paper this morning! I can't believe you! What if that hunter comes looking for you! What are you going to do then!"

"No one is going to come after me."

Elena sat in a chair and broke out crying. "I can't lose you Hige. I can't lose you like I lost mom, dad, and the rest of our pack."

Hige walked up and hugged her. "You won't. I promise."

Elena cried harder.

"Sissy, it wasn't your fault that the pack was killed by a hunter."

"Yes it was. If you and I didn't go running around the nearby town scaring the life out of the town's people, they wouldn't have come looking for us."

"No, we were just kids and we were stupid."

"Just be carful. If it was up to me you wouldn't be on this stupid quest for paradise, and you and the guys would stay here where you are all safe."

Hige didn't say a word he just rocked his sister and tried to calm her down. That was when Tsume walked in and saw Elena crying.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Hige said.

Tsume gave Hige a nasty look. "Yes it is."

"Hige's been out running around and Humans saw him." Elena said. Tsume looked at Hige. "When we were little . . . " She continued. ". . . we were in a pack. It mostly was family members and their mates. Chichi had just open her eyes and Hige and I went away from the pack and Chichi followed us. We were goofing around, causing terror in the near by town. We turned around and saw that Chichi was following us. When we were taking her back to the safety of the pack when we got lost. We didn't know that area, we were only there for a short time, we too were looking for Paradise. As we were lost, we heard a shoot in the distance and yelping. We ran to that sound and saw that four hunters had found and shoot everyone in the pack." Elena and Hige broke down into tears. Tsume wrapped Elena into his arms and held her.

No one said a word that afternoon, until Chichi came home.

"Good afternoon everyone!" She yelled.

Tsume got up and meet her in the hallway.

"Yes?"

"Listen, Chichi, I never meant to make you feel like I was taking Elena away from you. I love your sister with all my heart and she means everything to me, and I just want to be with her. I never meant to push you away. I am so sorry. I know that Hige and Elena are the only ones left in your family, but I would be honored if you will allow me to be apart of your loving family."

Chichi was shocked; she did know what to say. She just stood staring at Tsume.

"So may I be apart of your family?"

"Um . . . Um . . . Um . . . I guess."


	10. I'll Wait for You

Chapter 10: I'll Wait for You

The next few days were like a fairy tale. Tsume and Elena were growing closer and their love seemed to grow even stronger. One night Tsume couldn't seem to sleep. He laid in bed for hours watching Elena sleep until he finally got up and walked to the library. Tsume sat down and began to read a book when Kiba came in.

"You and Elena have been growing even closer."

"Yes."

"Are you sure you wish to leave her?"

"Yes. I think it will be the best for her. She and her family have been through so much, I couldn't possibly put her through anymore." Tears began form in his eyes. He quickly turned around trying not to let Kiba see.

"I see." Kiba noticed that Tsume was beginning to cry but he just left. He knew it would embarrass Tsume.

Tsume soon brushed his tears away then when back up to the bedroom sat next to Elena and watched her. She adventually woke up and rolled over and smiled.

"Well good morning." She said in a half giggling tone.

Tsume smiled and said. "Good morning." He then leaned over and kissed her.

"What are you doing up so early, Tsume?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"Just about how much I love you."

"Well I love you too. Probably more than what you love me." Elena teased.

Tsume chuckled. "No, I don't think so." Tsume finally laid back in bed and rapped his arms around Elena. "I never thought I could love someone, the way I love you. I can't see any possible way how I could ever love anyone else this way. You make me smile and laugh. I never thought that was possible, but I'm glad it is."

Elena smiled. "I know exactly how you feel." They then kissed and Elena slowly drifted back asleep.

"She looks so peaceful when she is asleep." Tsume said to himself. "Nothing to worry about, nothing to cry about, and nothing to stress about. I just wish there was some way I could make her feel that way all the time and still be with her." He then kissed her on the forehead and feel asleep. The next morning he woke up and heard Elena and Hige in the hallway talking.

"Hey, Hige, I was thinking today around four, why don't you and Chichi stop by the restaurant and we can go and have a little picnic in the park?"

"Ok. I think Chichi would enjoy that. Why would you be at the restaurant?"

"Inspection."

"Ok."

Elena smiled then hugged her brother. She then walked to Chichi's room and knocked on the door.

"Come on, Chichi, we will be late."

Tsume walked over to Elena and kissed her. "I love you." He said

"I love you too."

Tsume then walked into Kiba's room.

"They are leaving for a picnic this afternoon. I think that will be the best time to leave."

Kiba looked up at Tsume and nodded his head. "Toboe won't like this."

Tsume then when down stairs to the garage. Elena was about to get in the car but Tsume grabbed her hand, pulled her to him, and kissed her passionately.

Elena giggled. "Not infrount of Chichi. I'll be back around lunch to check on you boys. Then we will finish this." Elena smiled and got in the car.

Tsume watched as the car backed out of the drive why and drove off. "I truly wish that I could heal your pain."

Later that day Elena was in the kitchen showing some new cooks 'the tricks of the trade'.

"See, when preparing meat throw in a few small pieces of gar . . ."

Just then a few waitresses came into the kitchen laughing.

Elena walked over to then and asked. "What is so funny, girls?"

One answered. "Nothing just this old beat down drunk at the bar and his dog."

"Dog? I don't allow any dogs in my restaurant."

"I know, but he says that the dog is his wolf tracking dog." Another answered as the other three bursts into laughter.

"Yea. He heard about that news report about wolves in this area and he is here to kill them." The third one answered. "Everyone knows that wolves are extinct. We told him that the wolves were last spotted by the western exit, and he picked up and left."

"The western gate?"

"Yes."

"Thats where I live." Elena thought. "The boys!"

"What?"

"Nothing you girls get back to work and leave the customers alone. That poor man. I"m going to go get him before he hurts himself or someone else." Elena lied.

She drove home as fast as she could. When she got there Hige and Toboe were outside throwing a frisbee and Kiba and Tsume were sitting on the porch.

"What are you boys doing outside?"

"It was getting stuffy in there." Hige answered.

"There is a hunter coming this way." The boys all looked at Elena. "He was at my restaurant with his dog talking about wolves."

"Was it a black dog with blue eyes?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know I didn't see it." Just then they heard a growling coming from the gate. Sure enough it was a black dog with blue eyes.

"Quent." Kiba said. "Everyone inside."

Just as Hige and Toboe were at the porch they heard a gun shoot. They turned back and saw that it nearly hit Elena.

Tsume and Hige turned around. "I'm fine, just get in." She then transformed into her wolf form.

Quent lifted his gun and pointed it at Elena she growled showing her teeth and then attacked the old man. He fired but missed Elena she attacked again, and this time got a hold of his hand. He screamed and dropped his gun. Elena let go and began to run to the house, but the dog jumped on her. The two wrestled for a while each snapping at the others legs and neck. Elena then took her paw and with her claws scratched the dog across the face. She then turned back and ran into the house. When she was in, she turned back into a human and locked the door.

"Is that the hunter that has been after you?"

"Yes." Hige said.

"How are we going to get rid of him?" Toboe asked.

"I don't know." Tsume answered.

"I have an idea. Which one of you is the fastest?"

"I am." Kiba said.

"Ok what we are going to do is. Kiba, you are going to burst out of the garage and run west. The hunter is injured so he wont be to fast. Run two houses down then go into the second house's back yard then jump over five fences, dew south. Once you get over the fifth fence go to your left and jump over that fence. Across the street you will see an ally, go into that ally and follow it two blocks. You will come to an exit and you will see the restaurant on the other side of the road. There the boys will be waiting for you in my car. Get into the car and you all leave. Get as far away from this town as possible."

"What about you?" Tsume asked.

"I'll be fine, I can't leave Chichi is still at school. If he comes around again, I'll finish him off."

"I'm sure you will, Sissy. You're the strongest wolf I know." Hige said.

That seemed to comfort Tsume a little. He pulled Elena close to him and looked into her eyes. "I love you."

A tear came down Elena's eyes. "I love you too. I'll wait for you, till you come back. You will come back, wont you?"

"Yes." They kissed. Just then they heard a shoot.

"Well we better hurry." Kiba said.

Kiba then took off. As soon as the guys saw that Quent had followed him they all go into the car. Tsume turned around and kissed Elena. "I love you so much."

Elena began to cry. "Just come back to me and tell me all about Paradise. As for you, Hige, you better not die or I will hurt you once I find you in heaven."

"I will." Tsume then got in the car and took off.

Hige smiled and then hugged his sister. "I love you, Sissy."

"Love you too, Hige."

They then took off. They waited for what seemed like hours for Kiba, but he never showed.

"Do you think he is died?" Toboe asked.

"No, he isn't." Tsume answered. Just then Kiba burst out of the ally and ran over to the car and jumped in.

"Come on lets go. Even with a busted up hand he is still fast."

As quickly as they could, they left the city.


	11. I've found Paradise

Sorry it took so long to update. I had finals, and I'm an idiot. I hurt my wrist so bad I could barely write those six essays much less even type. Sorry, but thanks for being so patient. Now on with the show. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

* * *

Chapter 11: I've Found Paradise

Elena and Tsume were miserable. It has been three days since they last saw each other and they both believed they will never again see each other again. Elena would go and retrieve her paper work from her office at work, and the go back home and lock her self up in her office and work all day until she went to bed. Tsume, on the other hand, was, in a way, like himself. He was quiet and stayed much to himself, but the guys could see it in his eyes that he was in pain.

"Tsume?" Toboe questioned.

"Leave me the hell alone, kid." Tsume snapped.

"I bet she misses you just as much." Toboe turned away and looked at the desert landscape that was whizzing past.

Just then a tear fell from Tsume's eyes. He then slammed on the brakes and turned a full 180 turn around. He got out of the car and began running back toward the city.

"Where the hell are you going!" Hige screamed as he jumped out of the car.

"I'm going to Paradise!" Tsume didn't stop to turn back but the guys heard him loud and clear.

It has been five days since Tsume and Elena split apart. It was night time and Elena was sitting at her desk about to call it quits for the night. Chichi was in the livingroom watching TV when she saw Tsume at the window. She got up and opened the window.

"Ts-!" Tsume clamped his hand over her mouth to shush her.

"Be quiet." Tsume whispered. "Where is Elena?"

"In her office."

Tsume jumped in through the window and calmly and quickly went into Elena's office. She was still working, but he still went over and rapped his arms around her neck.

"You want to know about Paradise?"

Elena didn't look up, she didn't say a word, and she didn't even stop working.

"In Paradise there is this beautiful strong wolf. She has an annoying twin brother, a sister who hates me, and mostly she has my heart. I fell in love with her, the first time I set eyes on her. Her and her sister living in a beautiful mansion and she owns her own restaurant. Everything about her is perfect: the way she smiles, they way she makes me laugh, and even the way she sleeps. My entire Paradise is her and I hope she feels the same way."

Elena smiled. "She does. I promise you she does." A tear fell from her face. "Oh Tsume, I missed you so much." She turned around and threw her arms around his neck and cried.

Tsume smiled. "I missed you too. I love you, Elena, and I don't want to ever have to leave you again."

"Don't. Stay with me, please."

"I will. I started this quest looking for Paradise and I found her. I don't plan on giving you up."

It has been a year since Tsume and Elena have been reunited, and they haven't been happier. Elena was up getting ready for work when Tsume came in and rapped his arms around her. "I love you, Elena."

Elena giggled. "I love you too."

"Don't forget that, ok?" Tsume kissed her and ran off.

Elena laughed.

Tsume ran into Chichi's room and shut the door. "I have to ask you something so very important."

"What?"

He pulled out a ring box.

"No, Tsume, I couldn't possibly. You love Elena."

"It's for Elena." Tsume said in an annoyed tone. He then opened the case and showed Chichi the heart-shaped engagement ring. "You know how Elena always talks about a traditional human wedding?"

"Oh my gosh. She would love that."

"I know. I'm going to take her tonight and have a moonlight picnic at the spot were we first told each other we loved one another."

"That is so perfect."

Just then Elena knocked on the door. "What are you two talking about?"

Tsume put the ring back into the case and placed in under Chichi's pillow. He then opened the door and pulled Elena into his arms. He brushed back the hair that was in her face and smiled.

"What are you up too?"

"Nothing. You look so beautiful today."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Come on Chichi lets go."

Chichi smiled and walked out of the room.

Tsume kissed Elena. "I want to take you on a picnic tonight."

"Ok."

"It's going to be late, so don't snack to much ok."

Elena smile. "Ok."

That day was the longest day for both Tsume and Elena. Elena was so excited about that night. She could only imagine what Tsume had planed for that night. It was 9:30 that night and Elena was sitting in the livingroom reading a book. Tsume came in and kissed her and took the book out of her hands. He then put a blind fold over her eyes. "No peaking."

Elena giggled. "Ok."

Tsume leads her into the car and to the picnic. He set her down on a warm blanket and took the blindfold off. Elena gasped. They were at the same spot where they first took each other they loved one another. Everything looked so gorgeous and perfect. The moon was reflecting off the water and the flowers were just glowing in radiance.

"Tsume, this is so wonderful."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

After they ate Elena leaned up against Tsume and he put his arms around her.

"You are so perfect." Tsume whispered into Elena's ear.

He then took the ring case out of his pocket and placed it into Elena's hand. She slowly opened it up, and saw the ring.

"Oh Tsume." Elena gasped.

He smiled and took the ring out of the case and slide it onto her finger. "Elena, marry me."

Elena stared at the ring, that was now on her finger. She turned and looked into Tsume's eyes and threw her arms around Tsume's neck causing him to fall on his back.

"Oh, Tsume. I've wanted this for so long."

Tsume smiled. "I know." They then kissed.

Elena stood on her balcony watching everyone below as they rushed around trying to finish getting the wedding ready. Lin walked in and onto the balcony.

"Finally." She said.

"I know." Elena was now staring at her little sister and her future husband who were picking at each other. "It's nearly perfect."

"What do you mean?"

"Hige isn't here."

"What makes you think that?" Hige stepped on the balcony where Lin and Elena were.

Elena turned around and ran to give her brother a hug.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again. You look so handsome in a tux."

Hige modeled for his sister and they both laughed. "Look at you." He said. She then too modeled, showing her long frilly wedding dress and vial that look so beautifully placed among the small pink flowers that were in her now curly long brown hair. Elena and Hige smiled at each other, and then they hugged again. "Sissy?"

"Yes?"

"Are you happy?"

"Yes I am, very happy."

Hige smiled and a tear came to his eyes. "I'm so glad."

Elena walked up to her now crying brother and rapped her arms around him. "Thank you so much."

"For what?"

"The best gift a brother could ever give a sister. Without you I would have never meet Tsume. Thank you so much."

Hige smiled. "I'm just glad that you're happy again. I missed that."

"Me too."

"Hey, I hate to interrupt, but the wedding is getting ready to start." Lin said.

Hige walked down into the court yard and took his place as Man of Honor. The wedding was flawless. The reception, on other hand, was a different story. Everyone had a blast, but they conducted themselves as if they were at a carnival or some sort of wild concert. There was dancing, eating, and laughter. It seemed to foreshadow the wonderful life that Tsume and Elena would have with on another, and it did.


	12. It’s Not Over Till the Fat Lady Sings

Haha I made you think the story was over. Well It's not. Aren't ya'll happy? I can already see you smiling faces. Actually I was going to end it there, but I have more ideas. Aren't I just wonderful? Well enjoy the show!

* * *

Chapter 12: It's Not Over Till the Fat Lady Sings 

Soon after the wedding Hige left to rejoin Kiba and Toboe in the search for Paradise. A year later Tsume and Elena had triplets. Kaida, the oldest. She is much like her father and mother. She is very fierce, stubborn, and brilliant. Kiyoshi is the boy. He is not like any of his parents. He is very quiet, shy, and a talented inventor. Then there is Yoko, the baby. She is a very curious little girl, gullible, and happy-go-lucky. Tsume and Elena loved the children very much and they loved Chichi as well. Chichi soon went off to collage to study to be a lawyer and Tsume became the co-owner of 'Lunar'. Thanks to his lovely wife.

One day, five years later, after drooping the kids to the last day of kindergarten, before summer began, Elena realized she forgot her briefcase. She got into the house and noticed a rose petal path on the ground, and laying on it was a card that read "Before going to work follow the rose petal path. You won't regret it." Elena laughed and did so. The pathway lead through the living room and up to the bathroom. She opened the bathroom door and saw Tsume with a tube full of water and rose petals and was holding a bottle of wine. The room was light by candles and Tsume was sitting in the tube.

"What are you doing? We are going to be late for work."

"No, I called Lin and told her that we are going to take a personal day. Today is the kids' last day of kindergarten and Chichi will be home tomorrow from collage. I thought it would be nice to spend the day alone together."

Elena giggled and kissed Tsume. "I love you."

Mean while Chichi was in her car driving home. "Wow, Tsume and Elena are going to be surprised to see that I'm home early this year." She drove up in the garage and went inside. "Hello, anyone home!" She heard nothing. She also didn't notice the rose petal path on the floor. So she got all of her stuff and moved it up to her room. "Since Elena isn't home, I guess she wouldn't mind me getting into her new jacuzzi tube." She happily pulled her hair up and put her robe on. She went into the bathroom and saw her brother-in-law and sister in the tube. She quickly ran out the door and shut it. "I am so sorry!"

"Hey, it's not like you haven't walked in on us before!" Elena yelled from the bathroom.

Chichi blushed. "Why aren't you two at work?"

"Personal day. Now go away!" Tsume snapped.

Chichi did just that. She got some clothes on and went down into the living room. Soon after that the door bell rang. She got up and opened the door. She stood in awe at the visitors. It was Toboe, Hige, and a tall girl with black hair and blue eyes.

Toboe swept Chichi into his arms. "Oh, Chichi, I've missed you so much."

At first Chichi didn't know how to react but she soon embraced Toboe. "I thought you were dead."

Toboe smiled. "No I'm alive and well." He paused and starred at Chichi for a minute. "I thought you couldn't get any more beautiful. I was wrong."

Chichi giggled and kissed Toboe. "I've missed you so much." That is when she looked up and noticed Hige and the girl. "Hige!"

"Chichi!" They both hugged.

"Who is this girl you are with?"

"This is Blue." Hige said with a smile.

Blue stepped forward. "Hi Chichi. Hige has told me a lot about you and your sister."

"By the way, where is Sissy?" Hige asked as he stepped in.

"Upstairs with Tsume. Don't bother then. Where is Kiba?"

Toboe rapped his arms around Chichi, kissed her, and then said. "He found his own Paradise."

"What's her name?"

"Cheza."

It was about lunch time when Elena and Tsume came downstairs. Neither one of them where paying much attention, so when Hige turned around and said. "Hi." They both nearly jumped out of their skins.

"Hige, I thought you were dead!" Elena ran over and hugged Hige. "Toboe look at you." She went over and hugged Toboe. "You have grown up to be so handsome."

"I think so too." Chichi reached over and grabbed Toboe's hand. He looked at her and smiled.

At that time Elena turned around and noticed Blue. "Oh hello. Forgive me. I didn't see you there."

Blue stood up and smiled. "It's ok."

Just then Elena began to noticed a very faint scare across her face. She then looked into Blue's eyes and realized. "You are the dog that I fought!"

Blue began to blush. "I was hoping you wouldn't remember me. I didn't know at that time that I was a wolf and I was only doing as Pop told me."

Elena looked over at her now disappointed brother. She then looked up and smiled. "What dog?"

Hige looked at his sister. Elena laughed. "Don't worry about it. Welcome to the family." She grabbed Blue and hugged her.

Hige and Blue soon married and so did Chichi and Toboe. They all lived in the mansion together. One night while Elena was reading Tsume looked up and stared at her.

"What are you up to, Tsume?"

"Nothing." He then kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes, way wouldn't I?"

"No. I mean do you still greave over the lost of your pack, I mean family?"

Elena shut the book that she was reading and looked at her husband. She smiled and brushed a piece of his silver hair out of his face. "I think about it from time to time. Then I think about what we have now. Look around us. We live in this beautiful house, we have wonderful children, and we have a new, very small, pack. I'm just worried that one day we will need a bigger house."

Just then Yoko walked into the room. "Momma, Daddy I can't sleep."

Elena reached out her arms. "Come here, baby. Why can't you sleep?"

"Because the aliens will get me if I go to sleep?"

"What aliens?"

"Kaida says that when I go to sleep alien like to come and adopt me."

Elena and Tsume laughed. "It's abduct" Elena said as she began to brush Yoko's long silver hair.

"So it's true?"

"No. Don't listen to Kaida. She's trying to scare you."

"She says they like to hide in my closet and at night they will come out and get me. It has to be true because when I was trying to get to sleep there was this really bright blue light shined in my closet and the door began to shake."

"Yoko it was probably one of Kiyoshi's inventions. They are just trying to scare you."

"I'm still scared."

"Well you can come sleep with us."

Yoko crawled in bed with her parents. "So what are you talking about?"

Tsume rapped his arms around his little girl and asked. "How would you like to move into a bigger house?"

Elena looked at Tsume. "What do you mean?"

"Well the guys and I have been looking around for a bigger house."

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Well we thought since Chichi is pregnant and Blue was too, that we will need a bigger house."

Elena's eyes grew wide. "They're pregnant?"

"Yes, they are, but Chichi doesn't know that Blue is pregnant and Blue doesn't know that Chichi's pregnant. We didn't find a big enough house to hold the nine new babies so we decided to have a house made."

"Do you think it will get done in time?"

"No, but we have already started painting the two guest rooms for the nurseries."

"When were you going to tell me this?"

Yoko began to tug on Elena's sleeve. "Momma, Momma."

"Yes, baby."

"How are babies made? Kaida says that babies are created when a male puts his penis into a female's vagina. She also says that once a month a human female with release something called an egg from an ovary, but a dog or another animal will release a series of eggs. Then she says the . . . " Just then Yoko was hit by something. Elena looked over at the door and saw a pair of brown eyes and a pair of golden eyes. The door quickly shut.

"Kaida! Kiyoshi! " Tsume yelled.

"Hey everyone we are going to have new babies!" Kaida yelled.

"Kaida!" Tsume and Elena yelled.


	13. The Day has Arrived

Chapter 13: The Day has Arrived

It's been several months since Kaida announced the arrival of the new babies that Chichi and Blue were about to have, and the children were a week away from being born. Blue was in bed asleep and Chichi was up and getting ready for work.

"Chichi, hunny. You heard what the doctors said." Toboe told his wife as he watched her pull back her long brown hair. "You are carrying sextuplets. They told you to stay in bed and rest. You are putting way to much stress not only on the children but on you. Please come back to bed."

"I know, but this case is too important. This guy's family and his life are on the line."

"I know, but let Molly handle it. She has been studying under you for a while. I'm sure she will do a great job."

"I know she will do a great job. What I'm worried about is if she is going to win this case." Chichi walked downstairs and put on her coat and shoes. She sighed and kissed Toboe. "If I get too tired or sick, I'll come home."

"I'm afraid that I'm going to lose you and the children."

"Everything will be ok." Chichi smiled and got into the car. She rolled down the window and said. "I'm not suppose to be driving, but I'm still as good of a driver as anyone else."

"Be careful. I love you." He then leaned in the window and kissed her.

He walked in and went into the kitchen. Yoko and Tsume were sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Daddy?"

"Yes."

"How come Aunt Chichi won't stay home?"

"Her job is very important to her." Toboe answered. He then pulled out a cereal bowl from the cabnit.

"Well if her job is hurting her and her children, why is it so important?"

Toboe sat infrount of Yoko and looked her in the eyes. "Little Yoko. Curious Yoko. You will understand one day. Try not to learn everything in one day. You will have time to learn everything you wish to know."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Tsume and Toboe looked at each other and laughed. Just then Kaida walked in. "Yoko, come on we need to go."

"Ok." Yoko got down and she and Kaida started to walk out of the room.

"Hey!" The girls turned around and looked at their dad. "Aren't I going to get a hug?"

The girls looked at each other and shocked their heads. "No." Kaida said.

"Oh no." Tsume said raising his eyebrow. "Well I'll have to change your minds." He got up and started chasing the girls as they ran around laughing and screaming.

Kiyoshi then walked in. "Father. Mother says to stop playing so that we can leave."

By this time Tsume had the two girls, one under each arm. "Yes sir." He set the girls down and they laughed and gave their dad a hug and so did Kiyoshi. "You kids be good. I love you."

"Love you too, Daddy." Yoko said.

After Elena and the children left Tsume and Toboe sat in the kitchen. Toboe kept staring at Tsume.

"What do you want, Kid?"

"Nothing I'm just amazed."

"At what?"

"You've changed so much from the rebellious wolf that I meet."

"I know. Elena and the kids don't need a father that is rebellious and destructive. Kaida is enough. I spend so much time keeping up with her and trying to keep her out of trouble." Tsume smiled. "I love being a father."

Toboe looked down at his cereal. "Do you think I will be a good father?"

Tsume looked at the young wolf, and memories of Toboe when he was little went through his head. "I know you will."

Toboe smiled and Tsume saw that little pup once again. "I hope so."

The time grew closer and closer till the new babies were to be born. Blue stayed home and laid around and Chichi kept going to work. Every morning Toboe would beg her to stay home, but every morning Chichi left.

"Just today. Stay home and rest." Toboe begged Chichi.

"Today is court day. I promise that after I win this case today I will stay home until the children are born."

Toboe sighed. "Ok, but please be careful. I love you."

Chichi placed her forehead on Toboe's forehead and looked him in the eyes. "I will. These children mean so much to me. If they were in danger, I would kill to get them out of it. Everything will be just fine. Now go to work and don't worry." She then kissed him.

"After today you promise to stay home and rest?"

"Yes, I will stay home and rest."

The debate lasted eight hours. Chichi was sure that she was going to win. After her closing statement the jury went in to discuss their decision. Meanwhile Blue was in the nurseries getting them ready for the two sets of babies that were soon to arrive shortly.

Hige had just got home and he found his beautiful wife folding blankets. He walked up behind her and rapped his arm around her. "You look so beautiful." Blue giggled. She turned around and looked at her husband. Hige leaned in to kiss her when her eyes grew wide.

Meanwhile the jury had just come out and they were ready to announce their verdict. "The defendant is not guilty." The speaker announced.

Chichi stood up and hugged Molly. She then walked over to shake the hands of the jury when her water broke.

Back at the house Hige kept asking. "Blue what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine but I think my water just broke."

The two mothers were then rushed to the hospital. Toboe came running into the waiting room. "Is Chichi ok? Where is she? Are the babies born?"

"She is ok, she is in her room, and no they are not.." Elena told him.

He then asked the nurse which room Chichi was in and went back there. Across the hallway from Chichi's room was blue and Hige.

"Toboe!" Chichi kept screaming. "Where is my husband? Toboe!"

"I'm here." Toboe said as he ran into the room. Sweat was running down her face and she was in so much pain, but Toboe couldn't help but think she looked so beautiful.

"Oh shit! Another contraction!" She yelled.

"It's ok. I'm here." Toboe said as he brushed her hair out of her face.

"Dammit you were the one to do this to me where is Hige!"

Toboe ran across the hall way. "Hige!"

Just then Blue screamed. "Don't touch me!"

Hige looked at Toboe. "You stay here with Blue and I'll go and be with Chichi."

It worked for like two seconds until the girls screamed. "Where the hell is that worthless husband of mine?"

The boys then ran across the hallway but once they got in their wives would scream for them to leave. They kept running across the hallway to the other room. Until they both ran into each other and fell.

"Hige." Toboe said as he laid in the floor.

"Yes Toboe." Hige replied as he laid next to him.

"I can't keep doing this."

"I know. We maybe wolves but no animal can take this much abuse."

"What do we do?" Just as Toboe said that he leaned up, and heard the doctor and nurses talking about Chichi.

"Doctor, I think we need to do an emergency C section."

"I agree. If we don't, I don't think any of the children or even their mother will survive."

Toboe jumped up and looked into the room. "What!"

Chichi laid in the bed and looked at Toboe. "You were right. I should have stayed home."

Toboe walked over to Chichi and kissed her on the forehead. "Everything will be ok. I love you." He then looked up at the doctors. "Do every thing you can. Please don't let them die." Toboe then sat nervicely in the waiting room.

Elena walked over and sat next to him and hugged him. "She will be ok."

Toboe didn't say anything he just leaned over and put his elbows on his knees and his hands over his face. The door opened and Toboe looked up. It was Hige.

"Good news, I'm a father of four beautiful children. Bad news, Chichi is still in surgery."

Toboe began to cry. "What could possibly be taking them so long?"

"I don't know." Elena said as she rubbed his back.

A half an hour later the doctor walked in. "Mr. Tsumomoto?"

Toboe stood up and said. "Is she all right?'

The doctor walked over to him and said. "I depends on the she you are talking about."

"What do you mean?" Tears began to flow down his face.

"Your wife and five of you children didn't make it. We tried everything, but we could only save one strong, healthy baby girl."

Toboe began to break down in tears. "May I see her?"

The doctor took Toboe to the nursery where Hige was already with his children.

Hige walked over and hugged Toboe. "I'm so sorry."

"Where is my little girl?"

Hige walked over picked the little baby up and handed her to her father. Toboe looked down at her and cried. "You look so much like your mother."

Hige looked at her and brushed her thick brown hair away from the baby's small face. "She does. Chichi was also born with a head full of hair. What are you going to name her?"

"Eternal life, strength, love and beauty." Toboe said as his tears flew from his eyes onto the baby's blanket.

"Skylar. That is a wonderful name. I'm sure Chichi would love it."


	14. Life without Chichi

Chapter 14: Life Without Chichi

After the funeral people came back to the mansion to pay their respects. Toboe went straight up to the Skylar's nursery. He picked her up and sat in the rocking chair and began to rock her. Toboe couldn't believe how much Skylar looked like Chichi.

Downstairs Yoko looked to Kaida and asked. "Where is heaven?"

Kaida's eyes were filled with tears. "Stupid! There is no heaven! It scientifically impossible for there to be a heaven."

Yoko began to cry and ran up to her room. Tsume followed her. He opened the door and saw Yoko laying on her bed crying.

"Yoko?"

"Go away."

He walked over and picked her put and laid her in his lap. "Kaida didn't mean it. She is upset. You kids are very close to your Aunt Chichi. There may not be any scientific proof that heaven is real, but if it isn't real than where did you and your brother and sister come from?" Yoko smiled. "That's proof enough for me. Just think that your Aunt is up in heaven having a wonderful time. She is looking down on us and just remembering how much she loves us."

"Daddy, tell me again what heaven is like."

"There are no tears in heaven. No one is ever afraid because there isn't anything to be afraid of. You can eat and play all day and never grow tired. You want to know what Chichi may be enjoying?"

"What?"

"Her other five children are with her in heaven. Skylar maybe here with her father, but we all know she will be just fine."

Yoko giggled and then she kissed her dad on the cheek. "That sounds like a wonderful place."

"It is."

"Than why is everyone crying? They should be happy."

Downstairs Elena people would ask."How did Chichi die?"

Each time Elena would put on a brave face and answer. "Her body was so worn down that she never woke up."

Then others would ask. "How did the children die?"

Again Elena would put up a brave face and reply. "Chichi put to much stress on herself and the children. Originally three of the children were born alive but they adventually died form malnutrition. Chichi wouldn't rest and hardly eat because of this case she was working on. She would stay up all night doing paper work and planning out her case and the next day go straight to work. It got worse the sooner the trial got."

Soon after everyone left Elena began to clean up. She was in the kitchen cooking dinner when Tsume walked in. Elena didn't notice him nor did she care who walked in. Tsume picked up a fork and took a bite out of the vegetable casserole. He then walked up to her and put his arms around her and kissed her neck. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Elena answered.

"I know something is wrong."

"How do you know that?"

"You food. It tastes different."

"How so?"

"It just doesn't taste like your cooking. I don't know how to describe it." Elena didn't look at Tsume, but Tsume brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her on the cheek. "I know you miss Chichi."

Elena began to cry. "She was more to me than a little sister. She was like one of my children. She was my best friend." Elena dropped the spoon that she was using and put her hands in her face and cried harder. Tsume turned her and faced her. Elena then fell in the floor. "It's not fair, Tsume. It's not fair!"

He got on his knees and put his arms around Elena. "I know sweetie. I know." Just then Tsume looked up and saw that Kaida, Kiyoshi, and Yoko were in the door way watching. "Why don't you go out and play?"

"We have an idea." Yoko replied.

"Not now." Tsume sighed and picked Elena up and took her up to there room. He placed her on the bed. Kaida, Kiyoshi, and Yoko came in and sat next to their mother. "Children, please go out and play."

"Not till you listen to our idea." Kaida demand.

"Tsume lets listen to them. What is your idea?" Elena looked up into her children's eyes.

"Well first you need to stop crying." Yoko started off. Elena nodded her head and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Then we have a party." Tsume and Elena were confused.

"Yoko, Kiyoshi, and I have been thinking." Kaida continued. "I apologized to Yoko and we all started talking and thinking. We know that aunt Chichi is in heaven and we can't understand why everyone is so upset. She is happy, and we should be happy for her. We think we should throw a party to congratulate Aunt Chichi."

"See not everyone can make it into heaven, and when they do it should be a special occasion." Kiyoshi concluded.

Elena laughed and kissed each one of her children. "You pups are so correct. That is what we are going to do. Now lets get started. Yoko go tell everyone, but don't tell Uncle Toboe."

"Why not?" Yoko asked.

Tsume looked at Elena and understood. "Your mom wants it to be a surprise for him."

The part was set up in the living room. There were streamers all around and each one was a favorite color of Chichi. A banner that read 'Congratulations' hung in the middle of the room. Elena was in the kitchen putting the final touches on the cake that read 'We love and miss you.'. All of Chichi's best friends were their and the only person missing was Toboe.

"I'll go get him." Kina said as she began to walk up stairs.

She got up to the nursery and opened the door. Toboe and Skylar were both asleep in the rocking chair. Kina gently picked Skylar up and put her in the crib. As she did this Toboe jumped up from his chair.

"Toboe, what's wrong?"

"Kina, it's you. I didn't know who that redheaded person was."

Kina laughed. "It's just me."

Toboe sat back in the chair and began to rock. "I just had the most wonderful dream about Chichi."

"What was it?"

"I was sitting here rocking Skylar and thinking about Chichi. I got up to put Skylar back in her crib. I turned and looked at the door when Chichi walked in. She was so beautiful. Her entire body had this invisible glow to it. She walked over to me with a smile and kissed me. She then walked over and picked Skylar up. She then turned to me and said. 'She is so beautiful. Toboe, you know I love you. I've been watching you and you're so sad. I don't want you to be like that. Skylar is going to grow up and be a wonderful person, but she needs you. Don't worry I'm taken care of.' She then walked over and kissed me again. I looked at her but I didn't feel sad I smiled and I told her that I loved her and miss her so much. She smiled and reassured me then she put Skylar back in her crib and looked at me and said. 'Tell everyone I said thanks for the party. It was a wonderful thought.' Up until that point I thought the dream was real but that last statement threw me off."

Kina smiled. "You truly love her don't you?"

Toboe smiled. "Yes I do and I always will."

"I have to show you something." Kina smiled and grabbed his arm and pulled him downstairs.

They walked into the living room and Toboe was astonished. "What is all of this?"

Elena walked up and smiled. "We thought we would throw a party for Chichi. To congratulate her on getting into heaven."

Toboe began to cry, but they were happy tears. He then turned to Kina and said. "I guess it really did happen."


	15. Each and Every Day

Sorry it took so long to update. I've been working on my other stories and my boyfriend is moving to another state so I'm trying to spend as much time as possible with him. Also my family took me on a surprise trip to St. Luis (Is that spelt right?) for my birthday. So I was gone for four days, no where near a computer but all up in the heated indoor pool :P. At least I think it was heated :(. Any ways Enjoy The Show!

Chapter 15: Each and Every Day

The next several days were difficult, yet peaceful for everyone in the house. No one mourned for Chichi, yet everyone missed her greatly. Hige would hide somewhere and jump out at people just to get them to show some emotion. One day he jumped out at Tsume, but instead of Tsume screaming, Tsume hit Hige and broke his nose. While waiting in the waiting room Blue kept laughing.

"What is so funny?" Tsume asked.

"He wanted for everyone to show some kind of emotion. He didn't expect crying."

Everyone began to laugh. After the doctor came out and told everyone that Hige was fine, they all went back to Hige's room. Hige was laying in bed. Under his eyes were bruises and on his nose was a cast.

Blue came over and kissed Hige on the cheek. "How are you feeling, hunny?"

Hige shook his head 'no'.

"Do you need me to get you anything?"

Hige then shook his head 'yes'.

"What is it?"

Hige stared at Blue.

"What?"

Hige just kept staring at Blue.

"Tell me, baby, what do you want?"

Hige's face turned red and said in a very nasal voice. "A glass of water and some pain killers."

Everyone laughed and Yoko said as she held her nose tightly with her hand. "Uncle Hige you sound like this. It's funny."

"Thank you, Yoko. I didn't know that."

"Well thats funny. By the way you were acting I thought you did." Yoko replied.

A few weeks later everyone was still making fun of Hige's voice, and Moving Day was only a few days away.

"Where are you moving to?" Yoko's friend Ada asked one day.

"Actually, it's just further out in the country. I'm still going to be going to the same school and everything. It's just a bigger house."

"How big is it?"

"I think my mom said it had 32 bedrooms, 16 bathrooms, home theater, game room, four offices, an indoor swimming pool, and a ton of other stuff."

"Wow. I've never seen a place that big."

"Neither have I."

They then began to hear a slight whimpering coming from the front door. They walked over and saw Kiyoshi standing infrount of his invention. The invention worked when the mailman came and put the mail in the mail slot. The mail will make a wheel turn and that wheel will make a ball fall. The ball will go threw a series of twists and turns and would hit the items in it's way making either another ball fall or make the object spin. At the end of the end the ball will ring a bell signaling that the mail had arrived. Kiyoshi invented it mainly for Yoko. She loved to watch the ball fall and have it ring the bell. Kaida walked over and stood next to Ada and Yoko.

"What is wrong with him?" Yoko asked.

"Mom told Kiyoshi to take down his invention." Kaida answered.

"No."

"Yes."

Ada smiled and walked over to Kiyoshi and hugged him. "Maybe you can put it up at your new house."

Kiyoshi rubbed his eyes. "It's not that it's going to be taken down, it's I nailed it to the wall and when I first put it up mother told me not to nail it to the wall. She didn't want any holes."

Kaida laughed. "Well, little brother, you're in trouble."

"Thanks, Kaida, that makes me feel so much better."

"I was only joking. Maybe Uncle Hige can help us fix the holes and momma wont notice a thing. After all he has made several holes in the walls and momma has never found out."

"She has a point. Here I'll go find him." Yoko ran upstairs to find Hige.

She found him up stairs with Toboe and Blue.

Blue looked at the boys. "I think we should have just one nursery. After all Skylar is your only child and it will be easier to take care of all the babies if they are all in the same room. "

"Well I don't want to be a burden."

Hige rapped his arm around Toboe's neck and said is his strange voice. "You are and have been since you married my baby sister, but you're family. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Just then Yoko walked over and tugged on Hige's arm. "May I burden you?"

"No kid. Go away." Yoko began to cry. "I'm sorry. Yoko don't cry. I was only joking." Hige picked Yoko up and hugged her.

Tsume then walked in and took Yoko and snapped at Hige. "What the hell did you just do to my daughter?"

"I didn't mean to make her cry. I as only picking at her." Hige then pushes Yoko's silver hair out of her face and looked in her golden eyes. "What do you need, baby?"

"Can you come help us hide some holes?"

"What?"

"Well Kiyoshi, when putting up his invention, made some holes in the walls, and since you are so good at hiding your hole from mommy we thought you will help us."

Blue laughed. "You got the right. Uncle Hige is good at that."

"Blue, you helped make the last hole "

Yoko began to sniffle. "What happen?"

Blue and Hige's face grew red. Hige then took and began to walk down the hallway. "I'm sure your mom and dad will explain it to you when you are older. Now lets go fix the holes."

Blue knew that the wall cement and paint will smell bad so she and Elena went out for some girl bonding time. Three hours later the invention was down and in a moving box and the wall was fixed. Tsume came down stairs and saw that the wall looked as good as new. "Wow. That looks great." He then turned and saw that his children and their friend Ada were covered in paint. "Hige, don't you think Elena will notice that."

"Notice what?" Hige then turned around and saw that the kids were playing with the rollers. "Oh shit."

The guys ran over and took the rolling pins away from the children. Hige then opened the door and looked around. He then called Blue on her cell phone."Hey, baby. Where are you?"

"Well Elena and I are getting in the car. We will be home in about 10 minutes."

"Oh ok. Well see you soon. I love you."

Hige screamed for Toboe. Toboe came running down stairs. "Take care of the smell and the evidence while we clean up the kids."

Toboe nodded his head and they all began to run around. Toboe threw all the wall cement and paint in the shed, sprayed air freshener, and light matches.

Elena and Blue walked in and asked. "What is burning?"

"Don't ask it's a complected story that involves Hige and onions."

Blue and Elena were confused. "Where are the kids?" Elena asked.

"The older ones are upstairs taking a bath, and the babies are all asleep."

"Ok." The girls then walked out of the room. Both still very confused.


End file.
